1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP that has a groove formed on a partition wall and covered with a reflection preventive layer to reduce reflective luminance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, PDPs are flat panel display devices in which a discharge gas is contained between two substrates and including a plurality of discharge electrodes that generate a discharge, and phosphor layers that are excited by ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge to display desired numbers, characters, and images.
A PDP includes a front substrate, a rear substrate, pairs of sustain electrodes, i.e., X and Y electrodes, disposed on an inner surface of the front substrate, a front dielectric layer covering the sustain electrode pairs, a protecting layer deposited on a surface of the front dielectric layer, an address electrode formed on an inner surface of the rear substrate in a direction crossing the direction in which the sustain electrode pairs are disposed, a rear dielectric layer covering the address electrode, a plurality of partition walls interposed between the front and rear substrates, and red, blue and green phosphor layers coated in discharge cell defined by the partition walls.
The PDP structured as described above has an electrical signal supplied to a Y electrode and an address electrode to select a discharge cell. The PDP also has an electrical signal alternately supplied to the sustain discharge electrodes. Then, a surface discharge occurs on the inner surface of the front substrate, thereby generating ultraviolet rays which impinge upon the phosphor layer. Visible light is emitted from the phosphor layer in the selected discharge cell, and a still image or a moving image is displayed as a result.
The red, green, and blue phosphor layers coated inside the discharge cells of the PDP are white themselves. Hence, the reflective luminance of the phosphor layers coated inside the discharge cells which have not been selected is considerably high. The high reflective luminance undermines bright contrast in a room and thus deteriorates image quality.